Bosmer (Skyrim)
Bosmer (or Wood Elves) are the elven clan of Valenwood. They prefer a simple existence, living in harmony with the land and wild animals. They are the best archers in all of Tamriel and are known for their ability to command wild creatures. They make great scouts or thieves. Most Nords dislike Dark and High Elves but tend to get along with the Bosmer. There are few Wood Elves in Skyrim, and most work as indentured servants. Fourth Era history After the War of the Blue Divide in the Third Era, in which the High Elves defeated the Bosmer in Valenwood, the Altmer and Bosmer are the core of the newly-formed Aldmeri Dominion and its Thalmor forces. The Dominion very nearly destroyed the Empire, if not for the Battle of the Red Ring, which forced the Elven armies to withdraw from Cyrodiil. Following its victory in the Great War, the Third Aldmeri Dominion experienced increased prestige and power that the Mer had not possessed since the First Aldmeri Dominion, which had been defeated by Tiber Septim in the final years of the Second Era. Confident of its ability to defeat the Mede Empire, the Dominion further expanded its influence into the other provinces of Tamriel, including the homeland of the Nords: Skyrim. It also reestablished diplomatic relations with the Mede Empire, even though they were still engaged in a cold war. Malborn, from the quest Diplomatic Immunity, hates the Thalmor as evidenced by him helping the Dragonborn infiltrate a Thalmor party. According to Delphine, Malborn's family was killed by the Thalmor in Valenwood. Therefore, Malborn's family was possibly made of Imperial allies or sympathizers. The wiping out of Malborn's family is referred to by Delphine as a "purge", suggesting that the Thalmor have been actively pursuing their goal to purify the elven races. Character creation Skill bonuses *+10 Archery *+5 Alchemy *+5 Light Armor *+5 Lockpicking *+5 Pickpocket *+5 Sneak Starting spells *Flames (Destruction) *Healing (Restoration) Special abilities *Command Animal: Make an animal an ally for 60 seconds. *Resist Disease and Poison: Your Bosmer blood gives you 50% resistance to poison and disease. Popular usage and unique gameplay Bosmer are often played as stealthy archers, choosing Light armor and favoring the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves Guild quest lines due to their innate skills and abilities. Their resistances to both poison and disease makes them the most viable candidate for any player not wishing to become a werewolf or vampire but wishing to be protected from disease and poison. These resistances, along with their special Command Animal power, make Bosmer an excellent choice for a scout, thief, assassin or treasure hunter type character. Although the Command Animal power will be obsolete to a high level player, it gives starters a way to avoid an otherwise suicidal combat with a powerful creature, such as Mammoths or Frost Trolls. In addition, one may decide to weaken a mammoth by forcing it to fight its' herder using Command Animal, and, once it's near death, cast soul trap for an easy grand soul. Notable Bosmer *Anuriel - Steward to Laila Law-Giver *Beleval - Only Bosmer in the Dawnguard *Enthir - Thieves Guild fence, and longtime friend of Gallus *Faendal - Possible follower and Adept Archery trainer *Galathil - Face Alterer *Malborn - Delphine's contact during Diplomatic Immunity *Ronthil - Adept Speech trainer, and general goods merchant at Castle Volkihar *Wylandriah - Court Wizard of Riften Trivia *"Bos" is Dutch for forest. *Just like in Oblivion, male Bosmer are shorter than the males of other races, although the difference isn't nearly as pronounced. Female Bosmer are just as tall as other "average-height" races such as Imperials and Redguards. *Sadly, those who play as a Bosmer cannot have same race marriage, as there are no Bosmer that can be proposed to. See also *Skills (Skyrim) *Spell Tome (Skyrim) *Perks Category:Skyrim: Bosmer